Aqueous and non-aqueous liquid air fresheners have gained popularity for providing a pleasant aroma to an environment. There are a variety of types of dispensers for aqueous and non-aqueous liquid air fresheners. Dispensers may also be used to assist in the evaporation of other volatile liquids. Such other volatile liquids may include aqueous scent mixtures, insect repellants, or odor-based deterrents for animals or humans.
Some dispensers for volatile fluids, such as aqueous and non-aqueous liquid air fresheners, use electricity to drive the evaporation of the volatile fluids. Conversely, other dispensers for volatile fluids do not use electricity, and may provide a large surface area from which the volatile fluid may evaporate.
During handling and storage, some non-electric dispensers may maintain the volatile fluid separate from the large evaporative surface area to prevent premature dispersion of the volatile fluid. During use, these dispensers may require multiple assembly steps to put the volatile fluid in contact with the large evaporative surface area. The multiple assembly steps may be cumbersome for a user and lead to a less than satisfactory user experience. In an alternate approach, the volatile fluid may contact the large evaporative surface area. In this approach, premature evaporation during handling and storage is prevented by using a cap or other cover to seal the assembly from the outside environment. However, this second approach is also not desirable due to aesthetic considerations, complexity, and leakage concerns.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a dispenser for volatile fluids that may be easily assembled by a user. In addition, it is desirable for such a dispenser to maintain the volatile fluid separate from the evaporative surface area until a user assembles the unit. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.